Children
by MajesticTragesty
Summary: Makai Ouji AU. Solomon gave his life to protect the human race from an event that occurs twice every month, resulting in his soul splitting and burying itself inside innocent beings. These beings known as 'Children' must follow in his footsteps, but their souls remain in tact. 600 years in the future, William Twining, a descendant of Solomon, must go through the same process.


England wasn't the only country to be affected by the Moon and the Sun when they crossed paths. An eclipse. That's what it was usually known as. Normal eclipses weren't a problem, but in the past six hundred years or so, a different kind of eclipse came into being. Scientists and astronomers had attempted to research it, baffled by its sudden appearance, but with nothing to go on and theories flying left, right and centre, a majority of them quit their investigations, assuming it was a natural phenomenon.

And it was. It was completely natural, in some sense. The times it decided to show up, however, was _not _that of a normal eclipse: This one appeared twice a month in the same week of each other.

The Purple Orb.

The name 'The Purple Orb' was given based on its appearance: Instead of a black circle hovering in the sky with that bright outline from the sun, the moon appeared to give off a violet-coloured aura that was unmissable, no matter what country or part of the world you lived in. It was visible day and night. The world would be consumed by darkness for the next twenty-four hours. It was a marvellous spectacle by all means, gaining the attention of avid photographers and circulating over the internet. It seemed natural after a while. A part of life. Eventually it was accepted as the norm and very few people remained interested in it.

Until humans started to disappear, that is.

Children. Women. Men. All at random. One by one. Roughly a hundred disappearances in each country every time The Purple Orb decided to show was difficult for authorities and leaders to ignore, and each time the missing people weren't found. Worry and panic spread throughout the world with people hiding in an attempt to save themselves and their families, fearing the day either they or their loved ones disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Inquiries and previous investigations continued, still without progress and a zero understanding of what was happening. Ten years later, no closer to the answer they had been so desperately searching for, a miracle occurred. It should have been impossible; yet one man stood up and took control. Displaying a power the likes of which no human being had seen or witnessed before, this young, blonde haired and green eyed male alone became a turning point in history.

A bright, blinding light emitting from the centre of his chest with a thin line shining directly towards The Purple Orb. Arms outstretched as if he were embracing the abnormality. Calm eyes. Heart-warming smile. It was almost as though he was welcoming the sight before him from the rooftops on that dark night, calling for it to come closer with welcoming arms.

That night was the first night the 'Children' were discovered. This man, Solomon, had single-handedly managed to dispel the darkness that surrounded the world that day, costing him his life. One beam of light, enough to destroy the problem they had been facing and restoring peace to those on Earth.

Temporarily.

The light the world saw that day had faded as quickly as it had appeared, and Solomon's 'miracle' had caused his soul to shatter. To save humanity for one day alone, his soul split to reside within others, sleeping until the next, newly named 'Purple Eclipse.'

His power awoke on the next night. Unsuspecting humans were forced to take Solomon's previous position, but when they had succeeded with providing the Earth with protection, they kept their lives. Since then, Solomon's soul had been passed down through the generations, allowing new Children to take on the role of protecting the human race.

The Children these days have no idea of the power and responsibility they hold. More often than not, they discover their origins too late in their life or they ignore it completely, not wanting anything to do with The Purple Orb. More people have gone missing over the decades for this reason alone. The light of hope was fading, and the disappearances had started to increase as time went by, from one hundred per country to two hundred, from two hundred to two hundred and fifty.

All because these beings known as 'Children,' very rarely referred to as 'Solomon's Children,' failed to acknowledge the great power they held.

Now is the year twenty-forty.

Another turning point in history was to occur in the city of London, England, involving a certain descendant of Solomon and the boys who had decided to follow him.


End file.
